


Mother's Love.

by Amanda (rarityfirefly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarityfirefly/pseuds/Amanda
Summary: A moment that lasts forever.





	Mother's Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Hogwarts Elite LJ Community  
> Originally proofread by LJ user: emmypenny
> 
> I've since deleted my LJ but I wanted to re-post this since I enjoyed writing this. :)

_"Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry — I'll do anything!"_

The moment would be forever frozen in time. The memory of a mother's love captured in essence for eternity.

Time had slowed to a crawl and between one heart beat and the next, Lily closed her eyes and knew that more than anything, the love she had for her son Harry would stay with him for all time. That is the prime force of a mother.

Even with the knowledge that for now, it was over, Lily was secure with the thought that pieces of her would live on forever with Harry. The pieces of her that created him, carried him, nurtured him and brought him into the world along with her love James. Added to those pieces, the love that she sacrificed to protect him, made it easier for Lily to know that her actions were not in vain.

When the green light flashed, and the killing curse hit, Lily's love surrounded Harry's body. It permeated his small form and went straight to his soul. A tear slipped from the corner of Lily's eye, and the barest hint of a smile crossed her face before she was no more.

In the spot where she passed, one can still feel an echo of her, and the sacrifice she made. Always.


End file.
